


Fulfilling Fantasies

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding an adult magazine of Peter's, Elizabeth takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo, prompt: costumes. Beta read by Lefaym.

Elizabeth looked at the dishes in the cabinet. There were at least four mugs and half the smaller plates missing, which meant they were only in one place.

She braced herself as she headed upstairs to the small room they had dubbed 'the office', though it wasn't really much of an office as it was actually Peter's room. Elizabeth never went in there, except to collect the dishes that he inevitably would leave in there. As much as she wanted to tell herself she respected his space and all of that, the room was ugly and it never smelled that great. She closed the door when company was over and tried to pretend it didn't exist.

The office looked exactly the same as it did the last time she was in there. Same ugly blue futon sofa stationed in front of a small television and a coffee table, crowded with junk, and sure enough, coffee mugs and dirty plates.

Elizabeth leaned over and started stacking the plates on top of each other. She paused and leaned over further, and saw what she thought she did: a magazine with a woman wearing a flimsy bikini on the cover.

She sat down on the futon and picked up the magazine. She knew Peter looked at this stuff. She'd seen them in the garbage. He usually tossed them out after a few weeks, or whenever he picked up a new one. She didn't think it was any different from the fantasies she had when she masturbated, except she didn't leave physical evidence.

"Huh," she muttered to herself, glancing at the date printed on the cover. It was over two years old. The cover had been folded back many times, and Elizabeth found if she held the magazine slack, it opened up to exactly where it had been folded to, over and over again. It revealed a full page picture of a tan brunette wearing a man's tank top that she had pulled up over her breasts, and her other hand was slid down the front of a pair of tight pair of white boy shorts, the outline of of her protruding labia obvious between her spread legs.

She stared at the image. She had always passed the magazines off as a little bit of fun and entertainment. She knew Peter well enough to know that he didn't expect anything in these magazines out of her, and definitely didn't prefer them over her. Everyone needed alone time.

However, something about it felt different. He held onto this magazine for this picture. It turned him on. This is what really did it for him.

Elizabeth frowned as she tried to figure out how much of the model's tiny waist was real and how much was Photoshopped. God, she looked so _young_. Is this what he liked? Size zero twenty year olds with fake tans?

No, she thought, giving the picture one last look-over before closing the magazine. That wasn't Peter. This was a fantasy. That's all it was.

She put the magazine back where she found it, and gathered up the plates and mugs. She closed the office door on her way out.

Now all she needed to do was put it completely out of her mind.

\--- --- ---

Elizabeth couldn't get it out of her mind.

It had been four days since she found the magazine, and it was still driving her crazy. She was constantly thinking of Peter sitting on the horrible futon in his office, magazine in one hand and his dick in the other. She found herself noticing every tiny, tanned brunette that passed them on the sidewalk, wondering what Peter thought. If he was imagining them in a tank top and boy shorts. If he thought about fucking them.

What _was_ it about that picture that he liked so much?

"Honey?"

Elizabeth turned to Peter. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "You were out of it for the end of the movie."

She glanced to the television, and sure enough, the credits were rolling. "Oh," she said. "I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind tonight."

"Work?"

Elizabeth considered asking him about it. Casual. Idle interest. She just didn't want to admit that she had been in his office, looking at his stuff. She didn't want him to feel defensive about it when he hadn't done anything wrong. More than anything, though, she didn't want to admit that it bothered her.

"Yeah, work," she replied.

Peter looked skeptical, like he didn't quite believe her. "You want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, that's all right. I think it'll sort itself out." She kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

There it was. Nothing had changed, except she knew something about her husband she didn't know before. They were still the same people, in the same relationship. Obsessing over this wasn't going to go anywhere good or helpful. It was time to let it go.

\--- --- ---

During lunch the next day, Elizabeth walked up 5th Avenue, heading toward her favorite deli. She hesitated, glancing over at the Victoria's Secret she passed by nearly every day. She took a step forward, then turned around, and walked into the store.

She fingered the silk of a blue teddy in the front rack, and passed on the help of a saleswoman, saying she was just looking. She didn't know what she was looking for. Something for herself, something that made her feel confident and sexy, but at the same time, something Peter would like. Of course, Peter wasn't exactly picky when it came to the lingerie she bought herself.

She picked up a leopard print thong and quickly put it back, feeling somewhat embarrassed by it.

This was ridiculous. The magazine was two years old, and she and Peter had had a lot of sex in that time. She knew Peter wouldn't take jerking off to a picture over sex with her. And she knew that even if he thought about what it would be like to fuck that model, or any of the gorgeous girls they passed on the street, he wouldn't. He never would. She knew that for a fact.

A fantasy, Elizabeth reminded herself, and that was when she saw it: a table, displaying boy shorts in several different colors. Right on the end was a stack of them in white. She walked over and picked up the underwear, testing the slightly stretchy fabric in her hand.

Maybe this was exactly what they both needed.

\--- --- ---

When Elizabeth looked in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. She had paired the boy shorts with a white cotton camisole that bared a couple inches of her stomach. It wasn't exactly like the one in the picture, but she didn't want to completely recreate the image. She didn't want to be completely obvious.

She had to admit, she looked hot. It was a good look for her.

"El, honey, you home?"

"Up here," she replied, swinging the door open. She stood up the top of the stairs. "Hey."

Peter looked up and his jaw went slack. "Hey. What's all this?" he asked as he started up the steps, like he wasn't sure if an undershirt and panties was just that, or supposed to be something sexy.

She shrugged. "I can't try to seduce you in the middle of the week?"

"Oh, there's no try, you're succeeding." He tucked his hands on either side of her head, beneath her hair, and kissed her. "You look amazing."

"You..." she paused. "You smell like mustard."

Peter laughed and opened his coat to reveal a yellow stain on his shirt. "Lunch from the vendor didn't go over so well."

Elizabeth chuckled and wondered how in the world Peter got Neal to eat hot dogs, let alone from a street vendor, but she didn't think bringing up Neal was the best way to keep Peter's attention on sex . "Well, then," she said pushing his coat and jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, "we should get you out of these clothes."

He grinned and started loosening his tie as Elizabeth pulled him to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed as Peter stripped out of his clothes. He was nearly undressed, still in his socks and boxer shorts, when he dropped to his knees and situated himself between her spread legs. He leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the exposed skin of her stomach.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut and she ran her hands through his hair. She moaned, slipping a hand down to the back of his neck.

Peter nosed up the camisole as he kissed up between her ribs. He pushed the shirt up over her breasts and rested his hands on her hips. He kissed the underside of her left breast.

Elizabeth's breath got caught in her throat.

There it was. He went for it almost immediately.

Was he thinking about it? Was he imagining that picture in his mind? Isn't this what she wanted, to fulfill his fantasy and maybe understand it? To be part of it? She was giving it to him and now she was -- pissed? annoyed? surprised? -- that he went there?

"El?"

She looked down at him and she couldn't help but smile. He looked so aroused and a little concerned that she wasn't into it, or maybe he'd done something wrong. The whole point of this was that he hadn't done anything wrong at all.

She realized her hand had slipped out of his hair and landed on his shoulder. She wasn't focusing.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked. He reached up and touched her cheek.

Elizabeth's smile widened. He was so cute. As she looked down at him, she realized she didn't care what he was thinking about. He was here, and he was with her. And she could still give him his fantasy, whether he realized it or not.

"You're... you're still wearing your socks," she said with a wink. She tapped his nose with her finger. "There's rules here, you know."

She knew Peter wasn't so dense to think that was it, but they were already here and she was willing to let it go. She didn't figure he was going to question it, and sure enough, he flashed her a grin. He stood and hopped awkwardly, pulling off his socks one at a time.

"That wasn't sexy at all, was it?" Peter asked, laughing as he tossed his sock into the corner.

"You'd be surprised what turns me on," Elizabeth replied. She laughed and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him onto the bed with her. She slid her hands down the back of his boxers and squeezed his ass.

Peter groaned and kissed her neck, slipping his hand into her underwear. His fingers, sometimes so delicate and precise, pressed against her clit, working around it in circles.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she ground herself against his hand. She gasped and thrust toward him, digging her fingernails into his skin. "Oh, fuck, Peter," she said, and he licked along the outside of his ear. She swore again as she came, gripping him tighter. Her eyes opened and caught his gaze. They grinned at each other, and Elizabeth pinched him. "Roll over."

He raised his eyebrows, but he removed his hand from her panties and turned over onto his back. He brought his hand to his face and inhaled deeply as Elizabeth sat up, and straddled one of his legs.

She pulled his shorts down around his knees. Peter made a soft noise as she took a hold of his cock, stroking it a few times. She leaned down and licked at the head before taking it into her mouth. She sucked lazily, not feeling rushed at all.

Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd given Peter a blowjob, but it seemed it had been too long from the gasps and groans he was making. His fingers curled in her hair and she moaned around him. His grip tightened.

She liked the way this felt, still mostly dressed, sucking Peter off in the late afternoon. Maybe it was the outfit, the idea that she was trying to be the girl in the picture, but she felt a little slutty, and she liked it. After sleeping with the same man for more than ten years, she didn't get to feel slutty very often.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth, and dipped her head down lower to press kisses down his shaft. She tugged on his balls and Peter swore -- loudly. That was unlike him; she was always the vocal one. She grinned and licked upward, teasing her tongue around the head before wrapping her lips around it again.

Elizabeth lowered her head to take as much of his cock as possible and wrapped her hand around the base, holding him in place. She bobbed her head and dragged her tongue along the underside as she squeezed her hand tighter, then released it, changing pressure between short strokes.

Peter's breathing grew ragged and loud as his body tensed. "Ahh -- ahh, El, I'm gonna--"

She lifted her head an inch, but held on, keeping her mouth wrapped around the head, as she jerked hard on the lower half of Peter's cock. He came, grunting and pulling hard on her hair. She moaned again as his come spurted hot against her tongue.

Elizabeth waited for a moment, stroking him more gently now, then let his cock slip from between her lips.

Peter heaved a sigh. "Shit, honey--"

She cut him off with a kiss and opened her mouth, releasing the come into his mouth. Peter made a noise of surprise and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. The passed the come between them for a moment, until Peter started laughing and swallowed it.

"Been a while since we've done it like that," he said, still grinning. "I like that porn star move."

She wiped the come off the corner of his mouth with her thumb and rolled off of him. "I thought you might. It's been a while."

"Reminds me of when we first started dating."

"Yeeeeah." Elizabeth nuzzled his neck. "I should probably start dinner."

"If that means getting out bed, I'm not hungry," Peter replied, reaching over to toy with her nipple. "It can really be like when we were dating. We lived on sex."

She laughed. "Oh, honey, we never lived on sex. But we did do it a whole lot more back then."

"We should do that, then."

"Yes, we should." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "We'd have to find the time."

Peter nodded. "I can do that." He lowered his head and kissed her slowly, his fingers again tangling in her hair. Elizabeth reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him in closer.

Then the phone rang.

Elizabeth fell back an inch. "Is that your cell?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I need to--"

"Go ahead." She pointed over to the floor. "Your pants are over there."

Peter flopped over her legs, landing on his belly to grab his trousers and pull out his phone. "Caffrey, this had better be good." He paused, listening. "Is that admissible?" He started exaggeratedly banging his head against the bed. "Of course not... yeah, I can..." He looked up at Elizabeth with his very best apologetic face.

She nodded and pulled down the front of her camisole to cover her breasts.

"I'll be there in fifteen." He hit the end button and tossed his phone back onto the floor. He turned his head to the side and looked up at her. "I am so sorry."

"I know," she replied and ran a hand through his hair. "You should get dressed."

Peter closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath and climbed off the bed, pulling up his boxers.

Elizabeth sat back and watched. When he was dressed, he leaned over and kissed her.

"I will make this as fast as possible," he said. "Then we can pick this up where we left off."

"You better believe we will." She winked and smacked him on the thigh. "Now go. Have fun."

Peter made a face, but she knew better. He loved his job, even right now.

"Love you," he said, and headed out the door.

Elizabeth sat back, listened as the front door opened and closed with a slam. She looked down at the undershirt and gave it a fond tug.

Maybe she liked the fantasy, too.

\--- --- ---

On Saturday, Elizabeth sat at the dining room table with her laptop open in front of her. She was supposed to be organizing her schedule for the next week, but instead was reading movie reviews. She was vaguely aware of the sound of Peter coming down the stairs.

"Er, honey?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. "Did you... were... were you in my office? A few days ago?"

"I cleared out the dirty dishes," Elizabeth replied. She closed the laptop and placed her hands on it, waiting for where he was going to go with this. She was happy to let it go, but if he was going to bring it up, they could talk about it.

He sat down and his shoulders sagged, defeated. "You saw the magazine."

She nodded. "I did."

Peter was silent for a moment. He swallowed and said carefully, "I don't know if you're angry."

Elizabeth almost laughed because he was so cute, but she didn't want him to think she was really laughing at him. "I'm not angry," she said and he looked visibly relieved. "What tipped you off?"

"I saw it and it reminded me of you the other night and it was out in the open... I put two and two together."

She smiled. "You know, honey, when I saw it, I didn't know what to think. I know you look at that stuff -- ahh." Elizabeth raised a finger to him as Peter opened his mouth to protest. "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. But I know you don't normally keep them, and to see one you kept and it opened right up to that one picture, it did. It bothered me."

"I'll get rid of it," Peter said quickly.

"You don't have to. It's your magazine and it was in your space, and," Elizabeth reached over and took his hand, "I wanted you to have your fantasy. That's why I dressed in that outfit. I wanted to be part of it. Maybe I overstepped a line, but I thought it might be fun."

"It was. It was great." He grinned. "But I wasn't thinking about that picture at all. I was too busy looking at you."

She raised an eyebrow. That was a pretty good response from him. "You still went right for the image. You pushed that shirt up almost immediately," she said with a smile.

Peter started to say something, then shook his head. "I can't win here, can I?"

"Just... what is it about that picture you like so much? You don't have to answer, but I spent a few days convincing myself you were thinking about sleeping with every tiny brunette you passed on the street."

"Oh, El, no. No." He squeezed her hand. "I don't -- I don't think about sleeping with anyone other than you."

Elizabeth made a face. "If you're going to tell me you don't notice attractive women, I won't believe you."

"No, I notice attractive women. On the street, in a magazine, but..." Peter didn't quite meet her eyes, in the way when he was avoiding telling her something embarrassing. "I don't think about sleeping with them. I think about what they'd look like sleeping with you."

She blinked and then she laughed in disbelief. "So all the magazines and porn, it's all a lesbian fantasy with me?"

Peter's face was red. "Yeah. That picture is the best one. Is that weird?"

"I think we'll go with flattering. I appreciate the fact that after ten years of marriage I even make a cameo in your fantasies."

"I don't like thinking about anyone else," he replied with a shrug.

Elizabeth smiled. "You're unbelievable." She stood up halfway to lean across the corner of the table to kiss him. "So you liked that outfit, huh?"

Peter grinned, his cheeks still a little pink. "Oh yeah."

"I don't know why I'd ever bother buying something fancy."

"Clothes are overrated anyway," Peter replied, and Elizabeth recognized that little smile on his face. Well, they did say they were going to try and have more sex. It was definitely better than reading movie reviews or organizing her schedule.

"I think you're right," she said. "Starting with that shirt."

His smile spread into a grin and he started pulling his tee shirt up over his head.

Elizabeth sat back and watched. This fantasy was also nice.


End file.
